


You know, I wasn't always like this.

by LunaStar94



Category: VIXX
Genre: Assassins & Hitmen, F/M, Hostage Situations, Kidnapping, Mental Health Issues, Sex, Stockholm Syndrome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-03
Updated: 2020-11-03
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:49:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27374494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LunaStar94/pseuds/LunaStar94
Summary: There was no turning back, he was too deep into this now. Too broken, beyond repair. Until he meets the right person. But it was too late.
Relationships: Lee Hongbin / OC
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	You know, I wasn't always like this.

When did it start? He doesn’t exactly remember. He was broken, too broken- to the point he didn’t remember who he was before. Nothing.

Today was no different. His alarm went off at 7am, as usual. He woke up, grimacing his face while stretching his body. He walked slowly to the kitchen, boiling water to make his morning tea. He never liked coffee, caffeine made his hands tremble too much. Not good for his occupation. Never good for his occupation.

As the water boils slowly, he walked his way back to bathroom. He took a quick shower. He wrapped the towel around his torso, walked out of the bathroom; he realized the water has been boiled already. He poured the hot water into the cup, waited for tea to brew a bit and took the tea bag out.

He walked towards the fridge, taking out milk. He smelled the milk after he opened the cap, hmm, it hasn’t gone bad yet. He took a bowl out of the cupboard, put his favorite cereal in and poured the milk in the bowl.

He walked in to his living room, one hand holding the tea, the other holding the bowl. He smiled bitterly as he put them down on the coffee table. Was this a life worth living? He looked around as he sat down on his sofa.

This house was still unfamiliar. He was alone, so alone in this big penthouse. When did this happen? When did his life take the sharp turn? How did he end up like this? He doesn’t know. He doesn’t remember.

After he was done with his excuse of a breakfast, he brushed his teeth, put on some clothes and wore his favorite cologne before leaving his home. He got on his car, checked the mirrors before pressing the gas pedal.

He had to be at the head-quarters at 8:30, his “shift” was starting at 9 o’clock. Little did he know that his life was about the change the moment he set foot in his office today.

He bowed his head a little every time he passed people on the way of his office. Not that he had to, he was just being polite. He could care less about these people, really.

As usual, he unlocked his office door, he walked in and sat on his chair- as soon as he did, the cute new secretary appeared on his door.

“Mr. Lee?” she chirped. He looked up. “Mr. Cha wants to see you.”

He let out a sigh. This meant he had a new job for him. “Alright,” he said, getting up. The walk to boss’s office was short. The secretary, what was her name again, knocked on the door.

“Yes?” They heard him.

“Mr. Cha?” she opened the door slowly. “Mr. Lee is here.”

“Thank you Secretary Kang. You can leave us now.”

She bowed to both of them before leaving the room.

“You wanted to see me Boss?”

“Yes, Hongbin. Sit, please,” he said, showing the chair in front of his office desk.

Hongbin let out another sigh as he sat down. “I’m listening?”

“No need to be formal here, Hongbin, right? We’re alone,” he chuckled.

“Sure, Hakyeon hyung. What is it?”

Hakyeon smiled widely before his face become serious again. “Well you see, there’s a new job opportunity for you.”

“I figured that out pretty much, I think, hyung. What is it this time?”

“What’s the rush? You weren’t like this before? You hate me?” Hakyeon asked, squinting his eyes playfully.

Hongbin sighed again, big one this time. “Can you please cut the crap and tell me who am I killing this time?”

“Killing won’t be necessary this time, I believe they just want you to kidnap and hold hostage.”

“Oh really?” he asked, surprised. “What’s with the easy job all of a sudden? Can’t you, I don’t know, send Jaehwan hyung or Wonshik?”

“Well, Hongbin, all of them are occupied with something else at the moment. You’re the only vacant one.”

“Fuck my luck?” he said, chuckling.

“You have done too much lately anyway; I’m worried about your mental health.”

Hongbin laughed. “It’s too late for that. Whatever. Give me some info?”

“Here.” Hakyeon holds out a file to Hongbin. “This has everything you need to know.”

Hongbin took the file and examined a bit. “Alright, see you later Boss!”

~

“Choi Jiwoo,” he mumbled, reading the name of his victim. “What should I do with you?”

~

It was easy, like he said before. He waited for the right time before he appeared behind her, cornered her at her most vulnerable moment, injecting a syringe of morphine under her skin, knocking her out completely almost immediately.

Thank God she was not heavy, or else the walk back to the car with her in his arms would be harder than it usually was. He put her at down at the back seat, making sure she’s actually knocked out before closing the car door and sitting on driver seat. He checked his surroundings once more and drove off as fast as possible.

He was not stupid. At some point, he figured out that they were being followed. The place they decided to take her was out of option now. He needed to think fast while trying to lose the people following them.

Soon enough, when he was finally able to lose them, he let out a breath. But he wasn’t relieved yet. He needed a place to take her. Somewhere safe. Somewhere no one can find easily. “Think Hongbin,” he said to himself. Surely, there were tons of places they could go, somewhere other than his house.

But when the panic kicked in, she could wake up any moment now, he had no other options at that moment. He turned the wheel sharply, making a U-turn, driving towards his house.

This is a mistake, this definitely was a mistake.

~

It was almost midnight when he finally parked his car. He looked around before opening the car door, revealing still-sleeping Choi Jiwoo. He, once again, took her in his arms and walked fast to the elevator. He prayed inside that no one gets on the elevator until his floor. Well, he was surprised when his prayers were answered. He thought the one above stopped listening him long time ago.

He punched the passcode of his lock and opened his door with one hand, the other still holding the poor girl securely. He then carried her to the living room, placed her carefully on the sofa.

Now what?

When his stomach rumbled, he realized he hasn’t eaten anything since lunch. He sighed, walking to his kitchen. Opening his fridge, there was nothing to cook. Well, there hasn’t been a chance to go grocery shopping lately.

He ran his fingers through his hair, letting out an annoyed puff, he had to order food. He took his phone out, then remember the sleeping girl in the other room. She must be about to wake up now. He walked back to the living room.

It was the first time he actually looked at her. Despite being knocked out by meds, she actually looked like she was sleeping peacefully. He felt a smile forming in his lips; it has been ages since he smiled like this. He couldn’t believe himself… What was the thing he was feeling right now? Around his chest, left side, it was like as if his heart was burning. What was it? What was happening?

He shook his head, trying to regain his senses… Then she started to wake up. She opened her eyes, flickering her lashes as she was adjusting the surroundings. She then saw him, standing beside her- who was this man? Where was she? She let out a scream!

“Shut up,” Hongbin said immediately.

“Who are you? Where am I? What are you going to do to me?”

“Nothing, love. Calm down.”

“Then why am I here?” she asked. It was obvious she was scared but she was trying not to show it.

Hongbin sighed. “Are you hungry? I’m about to order food.”

“Who are you?”

“Not hungry? Alright, I’m going to order for myself then.”

He took out his phone again, ordering some junk food. He sat the chair across from her, as if nothing was happening. As if he didn’t just kidnapped the girl…

“Will you answer my questions?”

“What questions, love?”

She rolled her eyes. She was scared- yes. But it was getting annoying too. “Who are you?”

“None of your business.”

“Oh, really? Then why am I here?”

“Do you normally talk this much? Is this why they want me to kidnap you?”

She frowned at his smugness... “Seriously? You’re blaming me for asking questions? I’m sorry; I don’t get kidnapped every day to know the ethics of the job!”

“Apology accepted.”

She opened her mouth, was about to say something but it was interrupted by the doorbell. Hongbin smirked at her before getting up to open the door. His food arrived.

He ordered for two, even though she didn’t answer him. Yes, he was wicked, but no, he wasn’t that cruel.

He tossed her food to her and sat back to his chair. She didn’t touch her food while he literally devoured his.

~

The first night was horrible. For both of them. She didn’t shut up and he didn’t answer. Second night wasn’t better. But the third night… Third night was when things started to change.

She stopped speaking and crying, accepting her fate. He on the other hand, felt the change inside of him. The more he watches her, the more the burning in his heart was growing. He didn’t know why he wanted to watch her. He felt like there was someone else inside of him- someone he didn’t even know existed.

He jumped in place when his phone started to ring. He was so immersed staring at her, he wasn’t expecting a phone call.

“Yes?”

“Lee Hongbin, where the hell are you?”

“Taekwoon hyung? What is it? You don’t normally call me,” he chuckled.

“Someone told me you were not listening him.”

“More like I’m not answering his calls anymore.”

“Yeah, I heard. Hakyeon is very pissed, Hongbin. If I were I wouldn’t appear in front of him soon.”

“I don’t plan to.”

He ended the call. He was supposed to move her to the new safe house- but he didn’t do it. He liked the idea of her being here. Because finally this house started to seem like… Home.

~

“Why are you doing this Hongbin?” she asked. It’s been days. She realized he was not going to kill her, since he told her his name. But why was he keeping her here? What was the purpose?

“I got the order from big guys.”

“So you’re… What? A serial killer? A hit man?”

“Why do you sound so intrigued?

She smiled. “Because I am.”

Hongbin raised his eyebrows. “It’s nothing to be curious about, love.”

“Why do you keep calling me love?”

“It’s an old habit.”

Jiwoo sighed. He was a difficult person to talk to. “Look,” she said. “You’re not killing me, yet, you’re still keeping me here for God knows what! There has to be a reason, no?”

Hongbin shrugged. “Maybe I just enjoy your company?”

“Is that why you kidnapped me? What are you? A psycho?”

“You can say that… You know some people are too broken, like, beyond repair? I’m one of them.”

She tilted her head to the side, suddenly feeling bad for him, her eyes started to water. “Why?”

“I wasn’t like this before, you know. Though I don’t remember much, I just know that… Some time in my life, I was a good person.”

Why was he telling this stuff to her? What was happening?

“What happened?”

“People… They wanted me to be the bad person, so much that… I become one in the end.”

She got up, walked slowly to sit beside him and wrapped her arms around his body. He didn’t know he was shedding tears until that moment. When he felt her arms around him, it was the last straw. He moved so fast, even he didn’t believe himself.

They didn’t know how they ended up like this. On the sofa, Hongbin on top of her, kissing passionately while undressing each other. Soon, their naked bodies were brushing each other.

Hongbin felt himself getting hard, his lips moved from hers to her neck, kissing every inch. His hand moved towards her breast, cupping one of them in his palm. Massaging it gently, a moan got out of her mouth. His lips captured one of her nipples, sucking it to the point she was screaming.

He laughed; the vibrations of his laugh awakened her senses even more. She started to caress his hair.

He decided he gave enough attention to her nipples; he slowly started to make his way down by kissing her body. There it was- her womanhood right in front of him. The beast inside of him woke up. He put one finger inside of her, she was wet already. A smirk formed in his lips as he lowered himself down. Lips meeting her clit, sucking it while fingering her, she started to scream even more. Her hand finding its place on Hongbin’s head, she tugged his hair, pressing his head even more towards herself.

“Oh… Oh, Hongbin,” she exclaimed. “Oh, I’m coming!”

Hongbin, hearing her words, pulled himself back. “Oh, not yet, love. We’re not finished yet.” The pleasure yanked away from her, she frowned. Hongbin held her hands, helping her getting up to sit. “I think someone needs attention from you.”

Jiwoo looked up to him, then looking down at what he was pointing. She smiled. Her hand moved, wrapped her fingers around his very hard manhood, stroking slowly. He looked at her, one brow raised.

“What?” she said innocently.

“Work that mouth, can’t you, love?”

“Oh now you want me to use my mouth?” she smiled.

Hongbin rolled his eyes, smiling widely. “Yes, I do.”

Her smile grew before licking her lips seductively. The sound that coming out of his throat surprised Hongbin too. What was she doing to him? How was it possible that he was feeling like this? After all this time…

She moved closer to Hongbin, slowly wrapping her lips around his manhood. Hongbin trembled with sensation. He held her head, pushing himself slowly back and forth into her mouth. His slow movements soon started to speed up. He pulled himself back swiftly, afraid of cumming at the moment.

Realizing what’s going on, Jiwoo smiled widely as she lay down. Hongbin moved fast, positioned himself on top her again. He held his manhood, brushing it against her clit before slowly, but sensually, penetrating her. They both let out moans as he speed up, pushing himself inside of her more with every thrust.

She came first, screaming his name. Hongbin followed soon after, pulling out right before he cums. “Oops, sorry,” he said looking at his cum on her belly.

“It’s alright,” she said.

“Wait, I’ll get us wash cloths.”

She held his hand to stop him. “How about we take shower?” she suggested.

How could he say no? He smiled as he help her get up. They made their way to the shower…

~

His mood was down, she noticed. Something was wrong; she was afraid to ask but was curious as hell. His phone started to ring, again. Just today, that damn phone rang for 45 times already.

“What is it Sanghyuk?!” he yelled, answering his phone finally.

“Today is the day hyung. You have to hand her over.”

“And if I don’t?”

“I… I don’t know.”

He ended the call, throwing his phone to the wall. Jiwoo slowly walked towards him.

“I guess it’s time?” she said, finally understanding what was going on. “You’re going to kill me?”

Hongbin looked at her. “No… No I’m not going to kill you. That was never the case.”

“What was it?”

“It was to protect you. Your dad hired us, his enemy was after you.”

“And… Now they want me back?” Hongbin nodded. “Wait… My dad hired you to protect me? By kidnapping me? What was he thinking?”

“He thought it was better this way, he didn’t want you to know.”

“Or else I would try to become the hero… Hah,” she laughed in disbelief. “He knows me too well.”

“I… Need to,” he took a breath. “I need to take you back.”

“I don’t want to.”

“Huh?” Hongbin didn’t believe.

“I don’t want to go. I want to stay with you, Hongbin.”

“You can’t. You can’t stay with me… I’m… You can’t be with me Jiwoo.”

“Why? You were not saying that the other night? While you were-”

“While I was fucking you?” he frowned.

“I didn’t mean it like that.”

“I guess it’s really time. Get ready.”

~

“We were supposed to meet here,” Hongbin said, confused. “Why there is no one?”

Jiwoo took a deep breath when it hit her. “It’s a trap!”

Then Hongbin heard them. The gun shots. It was like the time was stopped, for everyone else but him. He saw the shooter; he calculated and pushed her back to stand in front of the bullets. When the bullets came through him, he let out a silent cry as he started to bleed.

“Shit… This is how it feels?” he said as he fell down. _So_ , he thought. _This was the end_ …

**Author's Note:**

> Well. I hope you enjoyed it. The idea came to me thanks to our Meme Bin- no killing during lunch time lol  
> It's my first time posting something here, since I'm very unfamiliar with the site, I'm quite nervous. And since English is not my first language, I may have some mistakes (and I'm a English Lit. student lol)  
> Please let me know what you think!


End file.
